iamalivefandomcom-20200213-history
Linda
|image = Linda profile.jpg |caption = Linda in the Blue Hotel |name = Linda |family = Mei (daughter) |period = The Event |faction = Survivor |status = Alive |appear = I Am Alive |voice = Jean NicolaiI Am Alive (Video Game 2012)Jean Nicolai }} Linda is a character in I Am Alive. She is a survivor of The Event, and Mei's mother. History Early Life Linda worked as a nurse in Haventon, caring for the inhabitants of the city. When the earthquake and ash cloud hit the city, she cared for the injured until she was unable to do so. When her husband was injured and unfit for travel, she cared for him and Mei until his death. The Event As the ash cloud in Haventon worsened, Linda states to the protagonist that she and Mei "never had the means to get out". Stranded in the city, sometime after her husband's death she and Mei met Henry, a crippled former firemen, who provided a safe haven and shelter with his apartment. Unable to reach evacuation locations, they remained in the city, monitoring the rescue efforts and news of Survivor camps and shelters through radio communications. Events of I Am Alive Linda ventured out of the apartment, with her daughter in tow, in search of medicine for Mei. She was separated from Mei during the search and captured by survivor gangs. Linda and several other female survivors were held against their will inside of a ruined hotel, forced into sexual slavery. When the Protagonist arrives, he rescues Linda before any physical harm can come to her. Traveling through the subway system, Linda explains to the Protagonist their situation and divulges Henry's history and expertise as a dispatcher. Reunited with her daughter and Henry, Linda confirms that there is a ship out on the water searching for rescuers, but won't risk coming any closer to the city without confirmation of survivors. When the Protagonist signals help from atop to the buildings above the ash cloud with fireworks, Linda, Henry and Mei intend to meet him at the amusement park near the docks. Upon their arrival they are attacked by a gang that occupy the amusement park. The Protagonist arrives to find a panicked Linda. She explains that Mei ran off when they were attacked and Henry went to find her. The Protagonist devises a plan, telling Linda they need to split up to find them. Armed with a gun given to her by the Protagonist, Linda heads off in search of her daughter and friend. When Mei was rescued, Linda has reached the docks. She thanks the Protagonist, calling him a "miracle" in spite of their situation. As she and her daughter board the ship that will take them to the settlement of Port Siena, Linda wishes the Protagonist good luck in the search for his wife and daughter. Trivia *She could possibly be based off of Riley, a character of the original I Am Alive. *Linda's abduction can be seen at the start of the game after the player emerges from the sewers in Chapter 1. Simply look across the ravine. She can be seen being harassed by a group of enemies, before running away, after which they swiftly give chase. Gallery Screenshots Linda-Captured.jpg|The Protagonist watches helplessly as gang members harass Linda. Linda.jpg|Linda sitting bound on the bed as the Protagonist holds an assailant at gunpoint. References Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:I Am Alive Category:I Am Alive Characters